The End of Verus
by vexofshade
Summary: everyone who has played to the end of orgins knows of verus's evil. this is just my way of wanting it to end


--I do not own Baten Kaitos, nor any of the characters, weapons, or attacks this is a one timer and I would like constructive feedback--

Sagi gasps for air, his eyes wide, blood seeping from cuts all along his chest and arms. Slowly his eyes close as he thinks, 'Is this how it ends? Did I get stronger for nothing? Is this how I'm going to die?' Then sagi's eyelids flash open, His eyes glowing in the light. "No! I will not Die HERE! Guillo, Milly grab your Magnus." Sagi roars as he equips, Laevteinn the Flameking. Red light covers sagi's blade, flame burning the air around the sword's edge. Gullio charges her magic with Deluge the Seabane. The air around the three chills to normal the smell of burnt ozone fills the air. Milly grins as she equips Kouja the Destroyer. Mini-tornados from around their feet, they head toward a man, dressed in black clothing and wielding a golden sword made of manca metal. Milly giggles uncontrollably. Guillo turns to Milly asking,"Millarde what are you giggling at, wench?" Milly responds still giggling, "We look like heroes from the Age of the Gods. Hehe" Sagi looks over at Milly, smiling softly, "yeah we have a student, a Malideiter, and a Godchaft." Sagi turns back to the man in front of them, noticing cuts from their long battle that is about to end. "Verus for the sake of the sky, the water, and the earth, thy life must END." Sagi, Guillo, and Milly say in unison, quoting the children of the earth who slayed Malperio. Sagi charges in on Verus, slashing down from Verus's right shoulder to his left hip. Verus easily blocks this with the flat of his blade. Sagi half turns and lunges at Verus twice. Verus sidesteps this attack. As Verus does so however, Sagi shifts his grip and cuts upward across Verus's body. This breaks open Verus's guard as a thin cut appears across his chest. Sagi pressing the attack leaps into the air, his blade begins to shine brightly. The sword's edge, a bright red color, begins to spin as Sagi flips in midair. Sagi falls back flipping as ice begins to from around Verus's feet. Sagi cries out, "Heaven Fall" as he hits Verus. Verus who tried to block is still lifting his blade as ice spikes rise out of the floor. Sagi spotting the opening smashes through the ice flower, crying out, "Ice Bloom!" Verus face contours with pain as Sagi starts lunging at Verus his blade now covered with a light blue light. Verus feels his body grow colder. Sagi, done with his third level magic, stands still as the light on his blade turns to white. Charging forward, Sagi yells out as he cuts up Verus, "It's the fury of A GOD!" Leaping back, Sagi breath deepens; Guillo launches three balls of icy magic at Verus. After this she spins, calling out, "Ice Fan." Ice falls from the ceiling upon Verus as Guillo kneels down. When Guillo hits her knee on the floor, a giant platform of ice forms under her feet. Guillo grabs the ice and lifting it with inhuman strength throws it at Verus. Verus is thrown sideways as Guillo places her hands in front of herself from a huge iceberg. Guillo kicks it forward making it slam into Verus. After this Guillo states, "look to the sky" as a huge comet flies out of nowhere striking Verus. With this Milly leaps and cartwheels forward zapping Verus with undulated electric power. Lighting flashes as Milly strikes with strikes to fast to see. Milly then back flips kicking Verus in the face. Landing nimbly as a cat, Milly charges the last of her power into her curdles. As Milly strikes, shock waves travel out around Verus through the floor. Gasping harder, the group of three turns to leave Terazde's engine room. Verus, bleeding heavily, near frozen, and one of his arms broken stands up. At first his chuckling but soon it grows to a full blown laugh. Gripping his manca sword, Verus laughs out, "Was that your final attack?" Verus is laughing harder, but soon he starts to cough up blood. Verus staggers forward, his sword raised high. Sagi half turns whispering, "Marno let our hearts be one!" Sagi's Wings of the Heart flash to a brighter brilliance and an unnatural light incases his arms. As this happens Sagi hears, "Yes it is time to cleanse the world of this man's evil." Lifting his blade to block Verus's, Sagi yells, "Verus this Ends NOW!" As Sagi says now, he cuts though Verus's sword. When this happens, holy light incases Sagi's sword and arms. Sagi slashes down across Verus's left shoulder to his right hip. Then Sagi lifts his blade and slashes down Verus's body again. Twice more Sagi does this, then as Verus begins to try and block the last attack by lifting his stub of a sword, Sagi spins on his heel and cuts though Verus's body. Verus's falls to the ground, his blood spreading in a dark pool on the floor. The ship shudders, explosions rock the floors and walls. The winded group runs off, out of the failing airship's engine room.


End file.
